<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Dark Woods by genrerebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212284">Into The Dark Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel'>genrerebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was tasked with a hunt. There was a wolf seen in the woods and there are two missing kids. When he accepts the job, he does not expect his whole worldview to be upended, nor does he expect to find a man who makes his blood boil, in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Dark Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818239">In The Woods [!Moodboard]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange">DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a few lines in this that I love, almost more than anything else I've ever written before. </p><p>I didn't have a set idea to where this was going when I started, I just really loved the mood board from DarthBlood, and I went for it. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woods are his comfort. They hold him tight, erase the dark that plagues his dreams. He has always felt safe when he wandered under the branches of these trees. But that is no longer true. Now he listens, breaths coming slow and steady as he does what he can to make himself invaluable to these woods that he’s always loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the mayor of the village came to him, bag of silver coins in her trembling hand, Thor had thought that he was being requested for a hunt. The townspeople were secluded and food was often scarce. All the capable hunters had been drafted to a war they would not come back from. Now, what remained was women, children and the infirm. And a mayor who had been thrust into the role without asking. He thought he was being paid to hunt. He had not been wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been scared but determined. “We have lost two children this week alone. We cannot afford to lose anymore. Please. Please find the wolf that is taking them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wolf?” He’d been surprised. While food was scarce in the town for the people, there was no scarcity of food for the creatures of the forest. Nor did wolves often hunt humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. A large one. Tawny in color, it was seen both times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will go, keep your coins. I do not need them.” He had his own coins, and still he chose to live in this cabin far away from the village center. It had been left to him, falling down in disrepair. Three years he had lived under the roof when he could manage the domesticity that being near any population required. Often he slept in those same woods that were thought to now harbor a killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been two nights ago. He had left immediately with just his ax and a blanket roll. There had been no tracks from the supposed wolf on the first day, so he had half slept in an old bear den, forgotten many a year ago. On that first morning he woke in the woods, he had moved as quietly as possible as he made his way to the stream he knew ran deeper into the woods. There he hid behind a tree and watched as a large, too large, tawny wolf languidly lapped the water at the edge of the stream. Beside the wolf sat a family of foxes and it was so out of the realm of what Thor thought he understood, that he gaped so long that he forgot his plan. One step, one cracked twig and a twitch of an ear. The wolf leaped across the stream, moving so fast that Thor lost it barely a minute into his chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accepting his loss, he had gone back to the stream to drink and wash his face. After that he knew he was tracking a wily creature, and to offset his smell he rolled in the mud. He left his boots hanging from a tree limb high enough the wolf wouldn’t spot them easily, and he carried on on foot. His hair had been tied back so as to not snag and he’d wrapped the blade of his axe with a piece of torn fabric from his shirt. He was as hidden as he could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that it did not matter how stealthy or smart he was, the wolf was smarter. He did not see it again that day. When the night fell, he’d forgone all his training to simply stand there and will the wolf to come to him. He stood in the open, under a bright half moon. His shirt and vest laid over a rock that his ax leaned against. He was vulnerable to anything that might approach him, but he hoped that it would be the wolf. A creature that kind and smart did not seem to be a killer of children. And there had been something else, something oily in the woods. Thor had questions. He thinks the wolf might have the answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wait is longer then he had anticipated. His throat is parched and his legs are sore from standing so still, but he perseveres. He does not give up, he has never before, and he would not now. That perseverance that had been instilled in him at such a young age again proves to be fruitful. He hears the first footfall when the wolf is already close enough to lunge. How a beast that big moves so silently is not natural. For a split second Thor wished he had not left his axe so far from his reach, but that regret is short lived when the beast does not lunge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact it stops barely two feet away, and with a cocked head, sits daintily down in front of Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor continues to stay still as stone. The wolf has no such desire and quickly is on his feet again, moving close enough that the huffs of his breath tease Thor’s skin. Goosebumps rise along his arms and chest. Heart racing against his ribs, Thor did not move. Until. Until the curious beast let his tongue loll out and swipe along the sweaty stretch of forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blergh. Alright. You are not going to eat me, what do you want then?” Talking to a wolf who could not speak back to you might be the height of madness. However this was no mere wolf. His eyes were intelligent and once Thor spoke, he sat back down on his haunches and looked up at Thor with what appeared to be comprehension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, you are an odd creature. I do not believe it is you that is stealing children from my town. So who or what is?” He does not expect a reply, so when before his very eyes the wolf starts to shift, to move, bones breaking under skin and fur, he loses his battle with stillness. Stumbling back, he reaches for his ax, eyes only leaving the creature for a second. When he turns back, where there once was a wolf, was now a man. A very tall, very naked man. His eyes were the same piercing blue of the wolf’s. The unruly hair upon his head was the same warm tawny color of the wolf’s fur. If he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the wolf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wolf is me.” The stranger replied. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does appear to be true. I would ask how, but I have learned not to ask things that might get me killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is one way to go about life, yes.” The wolf replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My life is not grand but it is mine. I’d like to not lose it.” Thor admitted. It had not been that long ago that he would not have cared one way or the other, but now, now he wanted to live. To see the sun rise one more time and then another time after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most living beings would agree with that, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You speak with knowledge of others. Do you not speak for yourself?” He cocked his head, intrigued by this wolf, or man, whichever he chose to be. He stood there immodest, speaking as if he had lived far younger than what his visage would suggest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger smiled. It was a wicked thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have walked this world longer than you can imagine. I have seen humans kill indiscriminately. I have watched fires cleanse only for what comes back to be worse. I speak what I know to be true.” He ran a large hand through his shaggy hair, but it did nothing but flop back down into his eyes. “And what I know now is this. The creature that has sullied these lands with the blood of your young? Even I would not choose to fight it. And I am hard to kill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor debated it in his head, he had stories of creatures like this, he simply had not expected to ever meet anything like it. “And what are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would call me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ulfhéðinn </span>
  </em>
  <span>Norseman. Others call me werwulf, loup garou, monster. They all mean the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stories told to the young to keep them well behaved.” Thor shot back. No matter how much evidence was standing right in front of him, and there was a lot of evidence, he did not want to accept it. Accepting it meant accepting that all the other things his mother and father tried to warn him of were also real, and that was hard to think on considering how his family was taken from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need not believe in me for me to be alive. To be here in this wood that I had made my home before darkness came crawling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me. I forget my place.” Thor murmurs, suitably chastised. He should know better than to question what is right before his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is fine. I will not hold your words angst you when you have had a truth put before you. I would ask you to leave, the monster in this woods will not hesitate to hunt you should it wake while you are within its scenting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked over the shoulder of the wolf man, gazed deeper into the woods. Even though he did not take the coins the mayor offered, he still would not feel right walking away from this hunt. He tells the wolf this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot leave. I would die from this monster before I allow it to take another child. The town has been through enough, it is barely a town at all now. Losing another child is not going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf man cocked his head in the same way that he did when he had four legs. Shaggy hair falling into his eyes once again. He was sizing Thor up, and he would not be deemed unworthy, not in this. He could not be. It wasn’t pride nor ego, it was determination. This was his hunt, if the wolf wanted to help him, then he could, but Thor would not falter. There was a twitch of an ear, followed by a shudder rolling through his shoulders and then the wolf just slumped. The tension that had held his body alert vanished. In it’s palace was a serenity that Thor had only managed a few times in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was once Stehpanos. Then I was Stephan. That turned to Steven, but I prefer Steve. What is your name Noresman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Named after a god, were you? Interesting. Well Thor, come, you may pass the night in my home. Unless you would rather stink of bear.”  He waited as if he had nowhere else to be and Thor scrambled to grab his things. He left his feet bare, following the pale skin of the wolf man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching him walk, soft feet and carefully chosen steps gives Thor insight into how even as the wolf, he could move so silently.  As they made their way, Thor wondered how his brother would have felt about all this. His younger sibling had always been the one that believed. He’d left bells  and breadcrumbs out, watched for signs of Nisse around their childhood home. But like his parents, his brother was gone. And now he was walking with a creature of legend and had no one to tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to steer his thoughts clear of his long gone family, it did him no good to wallow in his grief, there was nothing to be done about it now. There hadn’t been anything to do about it then. Life had a way of doing that to him. It was why he lived in a cabin outside of a town, rather than using his considerable coins to live in a more modern home.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of him, the wolf m-- Steve, he had a name, stopped. His muscles tensed and he crouched down. Thor did not speak, lest he scare off whatever had crossed their path. Under the pale skin, muscles jumped and Thor was sure that the shift was about to happen again, and in all honesty, he wanted to see it. He wanted to pay attention this time, make sure he saw every second of the incredible act.  It wasn’t to be though, as in front of them the underbrush rustled and a family of foxes slinked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he even got a chance to ask if they might be the same family from before, his question is answered. The biggest fox, the father probably, walked right up to Steve and sniffed once, twice, before nudging a bare leg with a cold, wet nose. Steve laughed. Thor’s gut tightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello here, I know you are used to my other form, but I continue to mean you and your lovely family no harm. Go on, go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know all the animals of this wood?” It was challenging everything he thought he knew about the world, seeing this wolf man kneel gently in front of a family of foxes that he’d shared water with earlier. How anyone could see Steve and think he was a monster is beyond Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is important that they are aware of me. I am able to keep many of them safe, if they trust me.” He stood once the foxes had moved on, and Thor did his best to not stare. But, all that pale skin and rippling muscles, Thor was only a man and one being treated to a sight that would fell a lesser man.  It had never mattered to him that his desires laid in that direction, but it was still frowned upon in general. Because of that he often had long stretches of time where he did not get to indulge. This was torture. The sweetest kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did his best to keep his eyes down as they continued on, not wanting to upset his new companion. He was glad that they stopped shortly, after pushing through what seemed to be endless greenery. Though what he saw was not at all what he was expecting. Before him stood a small cabin, not dissimilar to his own. His shock must have shown all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you were expecting a den perhaps. This place is hidden enough that you would have to know it was here to find it. A human spotted me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is what I was told.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have lived here for years without detection. I was seen because I wanted to be. I did not know they would send you, but I hoped they would send somebody. The monster needs to  be taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you would try to get me to leave? For what reason?” His blood had started to boil. If Steve wanted someone here, there was no one better than himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, it is always sad when something beautiful gets ruined. And this beast, he will do all in his power to ruin you.” Steve smiled, seemingly delighted in shocking Thor. He did not say anything else before pushing open the door. Thor followed, still trying to accept that this was happening at all, never mind that the wolf man thinked him beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the cabin continued to remind him of his own. It was starkly furnished, and in the corner was a pile of fabric, that proved to be the only sleeping space. There was also a stove, the black of it rusted, and a chair with a pile of clothes stacked on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not much, considering I do not need much in my other form. But it will keep you dry when it rains this evening.” He moved, all soft yet precise movements, over to the pile of blankets and sat himself down, making no move to cover his nudity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an effort to move past that, he settled on the piece of information that Steve had thrown out so carelessly before. “Exactly how long have you lived here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I arrived more than four harvests ago. The south had gotten too drunk for me. Too much wine, too much ….” He trailed off, and lifted a large hand to rub the back of his neck before continuing, “of everything really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four years and this is the first any of us have seen you?” It seemed ridiculous, made even more so by how well Thor thought he knew these woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I have centuries of training on how not to be seen. I have watched you walk through these woods more than a few times. I nearly showed myself more than once. But I always thought it was safer for you and the town to not know I was here. That is not true any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did it get here? Why have you not done anything?” The idea that Steve had been here, had known that a monster was simply living in these woods with easy access to children to nimble on, it made that anger start to grow in him again. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not think that I have done nothing Norseman.” Steve stood to his full height, while still a bit smaller than himself, it did not stop Thor from nearly taking a step back. He was shorter, but no less impressive. “I have done all I can alone. I am strong, yes. And hard to kill yes. But it is more. Stronger, older, and with no care at all for any damage it renders. I am a werewolf yes, but it is an ancient, unstable vampire and it will take more than muscles and your axe to defeat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vampire?” It could not be. Mythos. All of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He threw up his hands in frustration. Thor watched him pace the small cabin. “Vampires, werewolves, djinn, the fae, brownies, pooka. They all exist. Open your mind Thor. See the world around you. How can you say you know these woods, love them even, and not know the sprites who make their home here? Humans! You are all blind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you not human once?” He shot back. He was not stupid, nor was he blind. This was a lot to accept after a lifetime of being made to think these creatures were merely bedtimes stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Civilizations have fallen since I’ve been human.” Steve told him, voice deadly even. “I am no more a human than you are the goats you like to pull your cart. Do not pretend to understand me when you do not understand yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around, showing off that perfectly sculpted back, only to turn around again with a huff. “This was a mistake. If you, the town's best hunter cannot accept what is true, then there is no way that we can defeat this monster. It does not care if you are real, only that you are food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stood there, shocked and ashamed as Steve shifted faster than he could track and bounded out of the cabin in two steps.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone in the cabin, Thor went over what just happened. He’d been an ass, that he could admit, the harder part was digging deep to figure out why he’d reacted like that. In his life, though not near as long as the wolf man’s, he’d seen many things that he could have written off as unnatural. Why was it then, that this was where he’d stumbled? And how did he fix this? Because he must. If Steve was scared of this creature, this vampire, then surely Thor should be as well and working together might be the only option to getting this problem solved. For the children, he would swallow his disbelief. Now that he was resolute, all he had to do was wait for Steve to come back. It was his home, he had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not feel right to continue to stay inside where Steve had made this his, so Thor went out to sit on the small porch area. He leaned his ax against the boards and dropped his forearms to his knees. He’d failed at stillness before, at seeing what was going on in these woods according to Steve, so now he would see. He would listen and watch and he would understand. He tried to push down the shame at his own actions and focus on the world around the cabin. If he were the fanciful sort, he might say that the air felt different than what he was used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a laugh, perhaps he should be more fanciful. Should accept that he did not know much about the world outside the places he had been sent to make war and to hunt. That would be his new life, looking for that which he always assumed to be false. He would find and he would accept and he would not be an ass to those who offer to help. Thinking on it, he knew his mother would be disappointed and he had never wanted that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his watching meaningfully that allowed him to see the wolf approach. In his jaws was pheasant, feathers falling as the paws softly hit the dirt, aimed directly at where Thor sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungry then?” Thor called out, imbuing his voice with amusement rather than the moroseness he’d been feeling waiting for the world to return. He was about to ask if he should clean and dress the bird, but he remembered that should the wolf desire, he could probably earth the thing as it was in two bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed sitting as the wolf closed the distance. He did not want to anger him again, this time he might not be so kind as to let him live. When the wolf stopped, he spit the pheasant out right at Thor’s feet. Then he cocked his head in that way that he did, as if to ask “now what?” Thor laughed, and leaned down to pick up the bird. The wolf’s intelligent eyes watched every move he made as he first plucked the feathers, and then with the knife that stayed in his boot, dressed the bird properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went to bury the innards, that is when he stopped him. Suddenly a wet nose was bumping against his wrist and the beast whined.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to eat it?” Only in the bleakest of times did Thor ingest the innards of an animal. But then again, he was human, and Steve definitely was not. Steve whined again, and Thor shrugged.  “Sorry, I do not speak wolf. If you want to talk, you have got to shift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If a wolf could look amused, this one did. And then, before his eyes, the shift began again.  If one could find beauty in such a viscerally brutal experience, then Thor found it here.  It should not be beautiful, in any way. Thor could not understand how Steven did not howl or scream as he turned from wolf to man or back the other way. When it was over, a steam rolled off the pale skin that stood hunched over in front of Thor. He watched as Steve’s back expanded with a deep breath before straightening to his full height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to tell you to set it aside. We will leave it out for the others overnight. Wolves with full bellies do not hunt, and that means they are safe in their den.” Steve nodded toward a low trough near to completely hidden under some brush. “I will eat the insides if I am in wolf form, but I have become spoiled on my two legs. We shall cook the pheasant inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Thor offered. At this point he would acquiesce to most whatever Steve asked. He did not want the wolf man to walk away again. Neither ego nor pride were ever sins that Thor thought he had, but up until now he'd always assumed he could hunt whatever he’d been sent after. Now he was unsure. If this creature from myth would be his partner in this, he would do his best to not anger him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried the cleaned bird inside, and watched as Steve stoked a fire in the stove. He did not talk much, seemingly preferring to communicate with looks and pointing. That was how Thor was instructed to take the bowl that was under the window and filled it with the innards that they would put outside once the darkness fell.  He found it easy to get used to this new form of silence. There were things he wanted to know, questions he wanted to ask, but if this was how Steve preferred to lie, then Thor would follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pheasant cooked well over the hot coals, and Steve produced a bottle of wine from a nook Thor had not noticed. Together, they say on the pile of blankets, enjoying the meal. It had surprised Thor when Steve pointed, telling him to sit on what Thor had assumed was his bed. It seemed intimate in a way they hadn't breached yet and no matter how hard he tried not to let his mind wander, he was on a beautiful man’s bed. There was only so much control in him when it came to those types of matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was drawn from his slightly off color thoughts, by Steve gently nudging his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is good?” He asked. His blue eyes had the same curiosity in this form as they had when he was a wolf. It was fascinating and just one of the questions Thor wanted to ask and kept biting down on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very. Fowl is eaten often in the village. Easy for even the young ones to catch.” Thor did not mention that it was easy for the young ones because he had spent a few days last spring teaching as many who wanted to learn. It had been an amusing few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it sad there? Knowing that it is dying?” Steve asked. It was a punch to the gut. The truth of his little home had been hard to ignore for some time now, but he had been doing all he could to help it hold on, despite its futility. For an outsider to see what he knew, it drew more than one emotion to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” is all he says. He could say more. Rail against the inevitable, but it would do nothing. Nothing would change the outcome except for the war to be over and for the men to come home. It has been Thor’s experience that war does not end. It simply shifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I do not get attached, it does not end well for me. But I do remember the feeling of loss, of fighting for something you know you cannot save. I would not wish that on you, or anyone else.”  The look in Steve’s eyes spoke of sadness that even Thor, a warrior for most of his lifetime, had never seen. Again, more that Thor wanted to ask, but would not. If Steve did not offer his past to him, Thor would not ask. No matter how curious he was. No matter how much he wanted to do anything in his power to erase that sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see why you do that. I have lost my family and that burden sits heavy in me. I often see things that I want to tell my mother of, or find things that I know my brother would have loved. It is hard to handle more often than not, and I am certain you have lost far more than I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not a contest. Loss affects everyone, it is the most universal of truths.” He looked away, gaze moving toward the small window. Dark was coming on and soon it would be time to leave the innards out for the other night animals.  “Let us speak of something else. A plan perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A plan is always a good idea. My brother often said that I was too hard headed for a plan to work. He might have ment hot headed. He was not wrong.” Thor shrugged. He missed Loki and his teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, your brother would have had much to say of me then. I find that a hard head is good in a fight. Then again, I find myself fighting on four legs more often than not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be a sight to see.” It was hard not to let his interest truly shine through in his words. It would be bad for Steve to think that Thor was interested in a bad way, in an unhealthy way. Never mind his appreciation of his naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be hard to see outside of myself, I have however seen others wolves in a brawl. We get viscous. Best to stay out of my way if you do not want to get  bit.” He spun to stare Thor down. “Trust me, you do not want to get bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what happened to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He almost asked, but bit his tongue. Steve had been forthcoming on his own and it would not help things along for Thor to demand more. And also, Thor was not sure if he wanted to know. Being bitten and turning into what Steve was, that seemed awful. Worse than anything that Thor himself had gone through. If he learned nothing else from this adventure, it is that there is always something worse out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norseman, come.” Steve called out.  Thor turned and found Steve standing there, completely comfortable in his nudity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked, having forgotten what they were even talking about before the mentioning of being bit was thrown around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us feed the others and then close for the night.” Steve held up the innards of the bird. Thor nodded and followed him outside.  His feet were bare on the ground and that had always been a way for him to feel more connected. It also helped him silently behind the wolf man. He’d probably never match the other’s stealth, a perk of being what he was, but he had his own abilities. And he used them now to creep in the coming dark, doing his best not to disturb any of the creatures who might be hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down  next to Steve, he watched as the overgrowth was gently pushed away to clear the trough. Steve dropped the bloody mess inside, making sure to spread it along the full length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, everyone can get some.” He tells Thor, before standing up and heading right back to the cabin. There was no dusting off his grassy knees, no more talking, a simple task done with no extra fanfare. Thor appreciated it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside again, Steve dropped the two plates and the bowl the innards had been in into the basin. With his simple housekeeping done, he moved to stoke the fire. Thor watched his movements, all of them smooth and economical. It was fascinating. With the fire jumping in the stove once more, Steve turned to him. With a raised eyebrow, he nodded to the bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can share, it would not bother me. I am aware that men are...less open to that.” His face was passive, not like he was baiting Thor nor expecting an answer in either direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not mind.” Thor said, doing his best to hide just how much he wouldn't mind. “Sharing body heat was often done when I was a soldier.” That of course was skipping over the other ways he'd enjoyed spending time with naked men, but he would not embarrass himself, nor his new companion. He might have been alone for a while now, but he could hold it back. He could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us retire. We will leave out early. Before dawn. Best to rest now.”  And with that, he spread the blankets out, and laid down to the side, leaving an empty space for Thor. With his feet already bare, all he did was pull off his shirt and belt. With just his trousers on, he laid down, doing his best to find a good place to settle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must not have done a quick enough job of it, though. Soon a large hand gripped his shoulder. “Stop wiggling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not apologize, just stop making noise. The idea is for the bad things to not hear us.” Steve had rolled and lifted himself up on one elbow. It made Thor’s throat dry. With the light from the moon coming in the small window, his body was barely outlined. Just enough to make Thor’s hands itch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find I am not tired.” Thor whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared? No. You do not get scared. What is it? Loud thoughts?” Thor felt Steve watching him, the gaze covering every inch of available space. He did not touch him, but his gaze felt enough of touch that it was more than Thor had felt in too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not scared no, though you are wrong. I have often felt fear. I am…” He rolled over to mimic Steve’s position, “restless. I would say.  I do not do well being told to wait. I was taught to be still on a hunt, to watch and wait, but this is different. It feels different. Add in that there is a whole world of beings out there I did not know existed, and yes. Restless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go now, though closer to dawn is better. It is the only time that I have found the bastard to be weak enough for me to do any sort of damage to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not put this hunt in jeopardy simply because I have ants in my pants, as my mother would have called it. I have accepted the need to defer to your expertise in this matter. I am simply used to, as I said before, going in hot headed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager to get bloody, are you?” Steve asked. As embarrassed as it was being pegged so easily, Thor still nodded. He could be still, he simply did not like it.  “There was a time where I was just like you. Ready to brawl at any time. It took longer than I would like to admit for me to outgrow it. You are young still, you have time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is hard to admit that you are so old, and so wise. You look younger than I.” Steve ducked his head slightly, and Thor was sure there was a flush across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, I have become used to the idea that I age so slowly that seeing empires rise and fall has become normal. I have not celebrated a birthday since I was turned.” He stopped, head shooting up. Thor went to stand but Steve held a hand up. “Quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood gracefully, all powerful movements that Thor watched closely. On bare feet he moved towards the door, leaning only the side of his head against the wood. It was hard to not move, but Thor stayed still. Even his breathes had quieted, every muscle tense and ready to move. He waited, watching the muscles in Steve’s back tense and shift like waves. He waved a hand at Thor, and he stood, moving as quietly as he could over to the door. He stopped short of leaning against Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Visitor, not friendly.” He whispered and Thor reached for the knife that wasn’t at his side. Nor was it in his boot, as like Steve, he was still barefoot. He did not like being so vulnerable, even if his companion could probably protect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The vampire?” Even saying that word was weird, but he would face it, should it come for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is one yes, but not the one who was here already. I would like to know why these woods have suddenly become home to a nest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nest?” Thor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vampires are pests. Nuisances. Not to mention that most of them are so far beyond the humanity they once had that they are only good for hunting. So, yes, a nest. One that will need to be eradicated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having one evil creature in these woods was one thing. Having and meeting a werewolf, on top of an evil vampire here was something else. But now there was more than one? What had happened to his sleepy little village? An awful thought hit Thor, one he didn’t want to give any time to. But it was inevitable at this point. He moved a step closer to Steve, “Did they follow you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they did, they will regret it.” Steve swore, his voice full of anger.  It was enough. Thor would not focus on the man next to him when there was the possibility of danger coming their way.  He had not known the wolf man for long, but what he had seen from him did not lead him to believe that he was a danger to him or the people of his town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we go out, do we kill it?” His hands itched for a weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We let it go and then we track it. I know where the ancient one was, but he may have moved by now. If this one is a disciple, then it could lead us to it’s master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it be so dumb as to lead us to it’s nest?” Thor could not imagine wanting a subordinate that stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He smells young, cocky. It won’t even know we’re tracking it.” A shrill scream comes from outside. Steve’s body locks up. “That bastard. I will gut it like a pig.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, one of the foxes then, was the young monster’s dinner. A fine tremor ran across Steve’s skin. Thor ached to reach out and soothe him, but he did not feel they were that friendly yet. Thor opened his mouth but a hand clamped down cover it. Steve stared him down, shaking his head. Thor heard the feet, heavy steps across the small porch of the cabin. On the other side of the door, only inches between  them, the monster breathed harshly. Deep snorting breaths scratched the door before a flurry of sneezes burts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hears grumbling and more heavy footsteps. Shaking, he pulls his mind away from the door. Turning his head, he spies Steve. One hand was still over his mouth and that was still, but the rest of him was shaking with the effort to not burst out laughing. Steve shook his head when Thor raised one eyebrow, but he also pulled his hand away. Thor opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what, but Steve raised his hand as if to cover his mouth again and Thor understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak for a few more minutes. The more they stood there, closer than reasonable, the more Thor noticed, or more like, remembered that Steve was still naked. And based on what he was feeling against his thigh, Steve was enjoying standing so close to him. He should say something, but he didn’t know what to say. Did he proposition the wolf man? Did he ignore it? Try to explain that he’d seen things like that before in the wars? Blood pumping through your body that sometimes leads to a different and unexpected type of excitement? He did not get a chance to say anything at all, instead Steve was suddenly right there, pushing him up against that same door they’d been listening through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their lips press together he sighs. When he’d imagined this, in brief moments that day, he’d imagined force. But this was a whisper of a touch. It was sentiment in the form of a kiss. Thor was in no way prepared for the way it made his heart seize.  There was a quick brush of lips before Steve settled in to really kiss him. One large hand came up to cradle Thor’s jaw, and one massive thigh slid between his legs to pin him. Not that he would be trying to slip free any time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought one hand up to slide over that back he’d been admiring since he’d seen it. Moving over the dips and valleys of muscles, he groaned into the kiss. A growl erupted from Steve. It started deep in his chest and came out through the kiss, a rumble that had Thor wanting to submit in a way he’d never before. Just when Thor was starting to push back, make his own moves in the kiss, Steve pulled away. Thor only caught a glimpse of kiss reddened lips before Steve was resting his forehead against Thor’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was not what I was expecting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” He answered honestly. “But, is it unwelcome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not unwelcome. It is merely bad timing. Let us put this away for now. The young one is gone, forget dawn, we should move now.” He pulled back to search Thor’s gaze, and he was not going to show anything except complete understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more, to hold me?’ He asked, feeling a bit cheeky. He would never have guessed that Steve would initiate anything like this, and now that he had a taste, it was going to be hard to stay away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, one more.” He leaned in and this time Thor met him halfway, making sure to put all he could into this kiss. If it would be the last for a while, he wanted to be sure they both remembered it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last kiss, they separated. Steve opened the door with Thor flanking him. He’d grabbed his knife, even though Steve was sure the monster had moved on. Even with a strong stomach for violence and gore, the scene in the clearing before the cabin turned his stomach. The young vampire had killed the fox family, all of them. Even the youngest was laid out in the grass, throat ripped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave your boots, you will be quieter barefoot. Follow close.”  Steve took off at a quick pace, ducking around limbs and under bushes. Thor did his best to keep up, though the supernatural element to his companion reared up more than once. He was fast and silent, and Thor nearly lost him once in a maze of ivy. His earlier comments of how Thor claimed to love these woods yet didn’t know it’s inhabitants raced across his mind when he realized they had entered a part of the forest that Thor didn’t even know existed. With the sighting of a tiny winged creature that faintly glowed blue, Thor had to accept that Steve had been right about him. He’d been blind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the edge of one area, coming upon a clearing that had that same faint blue of the winged creature that Thor had seen. He stopped next to Steve, who had ducked his head down in an act of reverence. Thor followed quickly, not wanting to upset whoever these creatures were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fae.” Steve whispered, his head suddenly closer than before. “This is a sacred space, it worries me that the vampire came through here. When they are done I shall ask to speak to their regent, I need to be sure they are safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is beautiful.” His words seemed less than, but he did not have anything else to say. The soft, almost eerie glow lit up the cleaning and the trees that encircled it. It was otherworldly, reminding him of the stories his mother had told him of the afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should count yourself blessed to see this. It is not meant for human eyes.” Steve added. His face had softened as they stood there. There was still a tenseness to his body, Thor could feel it as they stood close, but he watched the procession with respect and awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen it before?” Everything about the wolf man next to him was fascinating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once. A while back. On a different continent. The fae of the Americas are a whole different experience. Fantastic liquor made from the agave. I had never tried anything like it before, and not again since.” There was smirk on his face that Thor found unbelievably attractive but now was not the time, they had agreed to wait for after. He would simply have to contain himself. And for now, focus on the beauty that sat before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes the lights dimmed and then there was only the light of the moon lighting up the clearing. But Steve did not move at all, so Thor stayed still as well. He wondered what they were waiting for until one of the winged fae made their way over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wolf.” It said, it’s voice lyrical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fairy. We offer our apologies for interrupting.” Steve ducked his head so Thor repeated the gesture, unsure of the rules of this kind of engagement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be forgiven. The bigger grievance is the presence of the human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is my companion. We are hunting vampire, they are terrorizing his people and have killed my four legged friends.” His face clouds over again, “They were young. Innocent. It will not go unpunished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is one in these woods. We have felt it.” The fairy allowed, now looking Thor up and down He did not like feeling like a bull at market, but he would withstand. He was the trespasser here and he knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is more than one. I suspect a nest. The ancient one only comes out to kill children. A young one desecrated my home not long ago. It is that one we hunt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sure the human can be trusted?” It asked. Thor did not move a muscle though he felt the anger course through him. He could not let the anger win though. He did not know this creature and he did not know how others like him had treated it’s kind, it may very well have good reason to have such derision towards humanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would offer myself if he proves to be false.” Steve ducked his head again, a submissive move and Thor was about to intercede, to say ‘no, do not put yourself up for me’ but the fae nodded sharply, once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Come. The Queen shall want to speak to you, wolf.” They followed the bouncing blue light across the clearing and into the tree line opposite from where they had stopped. Thor looked at everything, trying his best to catalog this new part of the woods, only stopping when the blue light floated over to a throne made of twigs and vines.  Steve dropped to one knee, and it hit him that this was a queen, so Thor followed to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rise, rise. Welcome to my court, wolf and human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are humbled by your audience, your majesty.” Steve offered and Thor kept his trap shut so he didn’t say anything to get themselves ejected from the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you Norseman?” The queen raised one eyebrow and it made her seem so human in that moment, Thor almost laughed. He bit it back though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I too, am humbled by your presence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then. It seems that humans can learn. Come now, let us talk.”  She rose and flitted over to where they stood, and once he and Steve were standing, she led them further into the woods. As he looked around, he started to really notice that there was a community here. Gods, had he always been so blind? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led them to a large tree surrounded by graying mushrooms. Then, to his amazement, she flew right into the tree, disappearing from his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not stop walking, you need to have intent to move through fae magic.” Steve said, before stepping over the mushrooms and into the tree the same way the queen had. Thor took a deep breath, reminded himself that he trusted the wolf, and then he too stepped over the mushrooms. Walking through the tree was a sensation that Thor could not explain. It reminded him of that one time that his mother had brought him to the coast and he’d swam in the roaring waters there. When he stopped, there was a warmth that had him opening the eyes he had not realized he had closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, now, let us sit and talk.” The queen motioned to a few cushions that were actually big enough for the two of them so Thor followed after Steve again, sitting cross legged on the cushion. If he looked silly, his giant body in this dainty place, then Steve looked worse, as he was also too big for the space and naked. But as with the rest of his time with the wolf man, he did not seem embarrassed by his state at all. It did not seem that the queen was bothered by it either. It made Thor question the customs of the creatures that he was dealing with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” the Queen started, “tell me why you are in my territory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, I am sorry for intruding. We are hunting a vampire, or two at the very least. Have any of your kind seen or heard anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do our best to not be seen. If any of mine have encountered this abomination, then they themselves were not seen.  Will you kill the scourge if you find it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Thor and Steve spoke at the same time, with vehemence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we will help you.” She turned to one of her kind who had sat on a cushion next to her. “Send out a team, find where the nest is, where there is one, there is more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my queen.” The lights of this one was greenish and not near as bright as the queen. It flew off, deeper into the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the nest is close my ladies will find it. For now, rest. If you are hungry, eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have eaten my queen.” Steve said, making Thor wonder if the fairy tales he was told of not eating what a fairy offered had a bit of truth to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” The queen replied, and Thor swore he saw her wink. He made a mental note to ask him about the food when they were alone. For now though, he bit his tongue. He did not want to say anything that would get them in trouble and there seemed to be an etiquette that he had no experience with. Even when he had been a soldier fighting for his country he had never met any type of royalty. No, the highest ranking person he had even talked with was his general and that mean was awful in ways that made Thor question humanity, perhaps the queen was right to distrust humans after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While we wait, let me ask you what brings you to our part of this world? It has been a very long time since I have come across a roman wolf.” Thor watched Steve fight with himself about how much he would share. Of course he wanted to know as well, but he also did not want to force Steve to share what was obviously quite painful. The queen must be used to getting her way though, as Steve spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lost my mate. After that staying in Rome hurt too much. I traveled far and wide, visiting the East and the Americas. I eventually missed hy homeland, but even being back on this continent, I could not go back there. These woods were a soothing place to be.” Steve’s voice got softer the longer he spoke and Thor’s heart broke for this brave man who left his home rather than sit in his grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” The queen looked at him with new eyes, “I did not expect that. You are welcome here. Those who have known grief such as you have tend to become kind. We welcome kind creatures here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despise not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he still slid his hand over to grapes Steve’s. He gave his companion a gentle squeeze, even though that was nowhere near enough. What Thor wanted was to scoop the other man up in a hug. But for now, this was enough. It had to be. And when Steve squeezed back, it settled Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a long time ago. I will not say I am over losing him, you do not get over losing your mate, but you move on and I have. I do not think that he would want me to be lonely for the rest of my stupidly long life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that is where we differ. My mate would certainly be angry had I chosen a new consort after his death, but then my king had a possessive streak as long as the emerald isle.” She looked wistful which amused Thor. He would not think that a possessive mate would be nice, but he had never loved anyone enough to consider any sort of binding, so he could not really say anything here. But he did have something to add, in a roundabout way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I visited Ireland once. A few years back. It was vibrant in a way I did not know land could be.” He had been with his father, attempting to set up trade but then there had been war and then his father was dead. He did not often willingly think back to that time, but the island had been beautiful. He did not get the chance to see much of it and would not mind going back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My kin there told me that the Vikings, that would be your kind Norseman, did not do damage to their home, if you were to visit, you would not be driven away. Not by the fae who call it home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a kindness, your highness. Thank you.” He bit his tongue on what he really wanted to say, that not all of his kind were murdering berserkers, but again, he was a guest. He would not argue, not let his anger get the better of him. He wanted to be better. To deserve a man like Steve at his side, even if Steve was not wholly a man at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Steve turned to him, they were still holding each other’s hands, “perhaps after we have dealt with this evil that has taken hold of our woods, then we could go. I do enjoy traveling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would, yes.” He nodded, unable to hide his enthusiasm for that idea. Any plan that had him still with Steve after the hunt was a good plan in his mind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could make a further fool of himself by laying everything in his heart out on a queen’s table, the sentry returned. It hadn’t been any time at all, but then again, what did he know of the magic that the fae had within them. So he sat there, his hand still in Steve’s and waited to hear what had been found out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Queen, there are four of the rabid beasts in our very own wood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four?” Steve burst in. “Four of them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, wolf. Four. One is old, very old. And the others are young, stupid, loud. I found them easy, not far from here, across a creek and near the edges of the woods. There is a cavern in the side of the mountains that edges along that border. You will find them there. Follow the smell of ichor, you will not be able to miss it.”  The lyrical lilt of the fairy’s voice turned harsh as he spoke of the vampires and Thor could only imagine how something so brutal looked to something so soft and beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will relieve our lands of these deplorable creatures, will you not, wolf?” The Queen asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. We will.” He said. Thor was glad to be added to that, though really he was unsure what he was bringing to this hunt. Up until a few hours before, he had not even known vampires excited outside of bedtime stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have killed one before?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not doubt my ability to kill anything that I deem needing dead.” He raised an eyebrow at her, seemingly not caring that he was talking to a queen in that manner. “To answer your question, yes. I have killed them on more than one continent even. Last time I encountered a nest like this, I was with a party of red skinned Mexican’s, I was never able to pronounce the tribe name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you Norseman, have you felt the blood of the already dead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have fought and killed, in war and in defense of those I held dear. But no, I have never met a vampire before this night. I will stand at Steve’s side and I will follow his lead. But I will do everything in my ability to not let these creatures see the rising of the morning sun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Perhaps the two of you can do this, rid our home of this blight. If you manage to do it, come here and you shall be rewarded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not do this for rewards.” There was a growl in Steve’s voice as he stood tall in front of the queen. Watching Steve stare down a a queen, diminutive as she may be, was the weirdest thing that had ever turned him on and he would probably need to look into that at some other point, but for that moment, he simply stood next to his companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That alone is enough to reward you wolf. Do not forget your place.” The lights that glowed around her started to pulse brighter and brighter. This was turning into an altercation they did not have time for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve, please. Let us go. We have things that need doing.” He let one hand squeeze, the forearm closest to him. A simple show of solidarity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are right. We have somewhere to be.” He nodded at the queen, apparently done playing her games. “Your majesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wolf. Norseman. I wish you success in your hunt.” There was no other words said, no fairy to walk them back through the tree that had brought them to where they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were back into the world he knew, Steve walked straight in the direction the scout had pointed. He did not say anything, he did not quiet his steps. His strides were long, agitation coming through clearly. They walked together quietly until Steve stopped short, looking back behind him once. Satisfied with the distance between them and the fae home, he turned to Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for stepping in, but be careful. Once the anger starts to take over, it can be hard to stop me. I do not want to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could hurt me, easily I believe. But I will not let you get overcome when there is no call for it. Despite how snide she was being, attempting to kill a queen would not end well for either of us, of course I stepped in.” Thor figured it made sense, he was not going to let Steve stray too far from their goal, it would help neither of them for the wolf to come out and start killing for only a small slight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say it as if it were nothing, as if there were not others before you who thought it amusing for the red haze to blind me. No. It was brae what you did, and I thank you. I will endeavor to make it so you need not do it again.” Steve stared him dead in the eye, making sure that Thor truly understood. Finally he nodded sharply, once. “Okay. Now, on to killing matters. Only some of what you might have heard in stories is true. Yes a stake to the heart is the fastest way to kill a vampire, it is part of the curse that they are under. But you can also sever one’s head. And sunlight will turn them to ash, but it takes a long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a few minutes to make a stake.” He did not have his ax or even a knife, but he could use a rock to sharpen a branch, it would have to be enough for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that. I need a few minutes to think.” He moved to sit on a rock, head in his hands. Thor wanted to go to him, soothe him, but there was no time. Instead he searched until he found a sturdy enough fallen limb and then he snapped off the ends, making it a good enough size. With a sort of sharp rock, he made a tip on each end of the new weapon. He would have to be careful enough to not stab himself with either end, but he had years of practice with both an ax and a sword. He felt better having a weapon on him, even if it was a simple one such as this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that done, he went to stand by Steve. His companion was still holding his head in his hand, his back bowed over with tension. His senses were still on high alert, despite the picture he made. He lifted his head after a short time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us hunt.” His grin was a dangerous thing and Thor wanted nothing more than to drag him to the ground and rut like animals, but there would be a time for that later. In this moment, he followed Steve, a step behind him and close enough to jump in front if needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk was silent and slow, doing all they could to not alert their prey that they were closing in.  He stopped when Steve motioned, saying nothing but nodding his head in the direction of the edge of the woods. Thor could see the tree line, light streaming in where it had not been before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behind me, quiet.” Steve whispered. They moved closer to the side of the mountain, sticking as close to the last few trees that they could. The cavern looked to be a stupid home for vampires if the sun could kill them. There was no cover over the opening, a solid few feet from the edge of the trees to the opening. They stopped again when the opening was in touching distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old one will have great senses, smell and hearing. The young ones, depending on how long they have been turned, will not. We will need to launch a surprise attack and weed them out one by one, the young ones first. Leave the ancient one to me. Once the young ones are dead I will shift. It is our best chance to kill it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will follow you.” It was all he could say. He did not think Steve would want to hear that he was scared for him, nor would he want to hear that Thro wished to be the one to kill them all, because of the two of them, Steve did not need to be kept safe. Thor was the weak link here, and it hurt to know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When this is done, you and I will find a soft spot to bed down.” Steve tossed that out as if it would not be a direct hit to Thor’s gut. Again, there was not much he could say in response so he just smiled and gripped his lone weapon tightly. They moved as one, entering the cavern.  Thor stayed close to Steve, whether he wanted to or not. There was hardly any light inside and he did not have the sight of a wolf. He kept one hand on Steve’s shoulder as they moved slowly further into the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly sounds started to permeate the dark. Grumbles and shuffling in the dark made way to the flickering of firelight and a language that Thor did not know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Russian, I believe.” Steve must be able to read his mind, there was nothing else for it. “I do not speak it, but there are things you can tell just from how they live. Still in modern clothes, still sounding whiny. And no master in this antechamber. They are newer than I had anticipated, I will take two, you get the last one, then we will move deeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” We separated, him moving along the wall toward the left side of the cavern and Thor moved right, using his size as a surprise. The vampire that sat on the spiked rock was shorter than his own mother had been, and was sluggish. Perhaps lack of blood, or perhaps because of his newness in that cursed body, but he put up no fight for Thor. It took one large arm around the small neck to flip him over onto his stomach and with a heavy push, the wooden stake moved through flesh and blood, making a gross gurgling sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ambient sounds of the cavern returned in a whoosh. He had not even realized that he had blocked it all out as he fought the young vampire. He scanned the area and found Steve standing away from him, red dripping from both his hands. His back heaved with deep breaths, but he did not seem to have lost himself to the anger that he had admitted to having. Thor picked over the rocky ground to go to his friend, laying a hand across his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go deeper?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” He raised his head and Thor, if he was the kind of man to fall in love, well that would have done it.  The smile on Steve’s face was not the dangerous one he often wore, no this was an honest smile. Wholly out of place for where they were and what they were doing, and it made Thor’s heart trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us continue. I am looking forward to a soft place to bed down.” Steve shook off his hands, blood spraying out behind them and then he stalked forward, all deadly grace. And for the moment at least, Thor’s to see and to touch. And it was why he was so close to Steve’s side as they moved deeper into the cavern, the light from the fires dying out again in a low tunnel, only to flare higher as the passage opened up. And then there he was, right in front of them, not even attempting to hide or get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on a low wooden bench, long skinny legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. All he wore was a ragged black night shirt, and when he grinned you could see his madness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>6</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked to Steve, willing to follow his lead yet again.  Where there was madness in front of them Steve looked still, in control of every minute movement. And his face wore anger like it was his birthright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not belong here.” Steve ground out. The ancient beast in front of them laughed. Laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not. What will you do about that?” It taunted. Thor watched Steve tense even more but the tone of the voice and the words themselves, it hit Thor what this thin wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are here to die. Why by our hand? Why not just step out into the sun if you wish to die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He cannot. Is that why you are here? You finally hit that end, and you are unable to kill yourself so you come to my town and you kill innocents? Just to get the attention of the one creature who could bring you that end you crave so badly?” Beside him, Steve was losing his battle with his own anger. Slight vibrations were hitting Thor’s arm where they stood close to enough to nearly touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried. Over and over. And then the young ones kept finding me. It was a disease, them showing up when I was ready to try yet again. Some quirk, some part of the curse that took my humanity. I want rest! And I could not get it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you destroy lives? You do not deserve to get what you want.” Thor shouted. He took one step forward, ready to kill this bastard despite his misgivings about giving it it exactly what it wants. A hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up to find Steve shaking his head softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I understand that you feel you must be the one, to get vengeance for the young ones, but this is mine to do.” He stared at Thor long and hard, until Thor nodded, giving Steve what he was asking for. Thor stopped back, and watched in fascination as the shift began. He’d seen it already, but this was different. There wasn’t a full shift, just bigger teeth in a bigger mouth and eyes glowing blue with a golden ring around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ancient vampire opened his mouth to say something, but Steve moved fast. There was a blur of pale skin and a scream. Thor did not want to hear the thanks of a creature like that anyway. When Steve pulled back, he was back to his beautiful self, the shift falling back as easily as it came on. And his mouth was smeared with blood. Thor did not look away, wanting to be sure that Steve knew that this part of him did not disgust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned, his bloody teeth a sight that might throw anyone else off, but Thor took a step forward, pulled by some invisible string. He would have crashed into him had there not been a gurgling coming from the vampire lumped onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ripped out his throat, but I did not sever it completely. The sun will rise soon and I will watch him turn to ash with you by my side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need from me?” Thor would give him anything. It was insanity, the depth and breadth of the emotions he felt for this man after so short a time. Knowing it was insane, did not stop it. Thor was sure he was okay with that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be by my side. That is all I need of you.” The words were simple but held more meaning than needed for this situation. They dug into Thor’s heart and made a home there, ready to stay forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that.” He reached out to touch Steve’s hand, a simple touch, but a promise for more to come. He stepped back again, as Steve bent down to throw the half dead vampire over his shoulder. The blood was sluggish as it flowed from the open wound and painted Steve’s skin, bringing back old memories of a war he had long pushed out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was jarring, seeing this man, this wolf who meant so much to him, covered in blood such as he was. It should be disgusting. It was the opposite. Thor thought he might want to do a bit of deep thinking on why it was that a blood covered man was what made his heart skip a beat and his blood rush through his veins. The sun was just starting to crest when they made it outside the cavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get me a large stick, pointed end if you can.” Steve asked and Thor went to find that for him. It was found easily, and he came back to his companion just as he was unceremoniously dumping the creature onto the pebbled ground. It was still alive, clinging to the last of it’s too long life with heaping gulps of air that only forced more blood out of the wound Steve left it with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve took the stick, checking it over. He thanks Thor, before kicking the vampire over onto his back. They were in a small clearing and the sun was already moving above them. Thor watched in amazement as Steve jammed the tree branch through the chest of the vampire, straight into the ground. He was still gurgling blood out of his wound and mouth, and once the sun rose above them he started to flail about. He could not get up, he was staked to the ground and soon the smell of burnt flesh filled Thor’s nostrils as ash started to flake off the vermin. He thought it should have taken longer, hurt worse, but it was done. All that was left was the smoking tree branch, standing straight up from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now?” He asked. Steve stared at the ground before lifting his head to grin at Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bath perhaps.” Thor smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner.” Steve suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A soft, warm place to bed down.” Thor added, taking the few steps to stand right next to Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together.” Steve asked softly. Thor leaned in to nuzzle his beard against Steve’s fuzzy cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together.” Thor said against his blood stained lips. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>